We Need To Talk
by alex-lauren
Summary: After a few encounters, both Stiles and Jackson are confused and excited about their new found feelings for each other.. A Stiles/Jackson themed story, set post season 1. (potential slash (lovin) in the future times)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Teen Wolf story, set post season 1. **  
**I never really saw the Sterek thing going on in the first season, but I saw a Jackson/Stiles thing! **  
**So this is what it is :) (And I hope my lacrosse terminology is okay, I don't know a lot about it!)**

**Enjoy :)**

"This is your big chance Stiles, to play first line," Scott said, standing with Stiles near the benches.

The big Friday night game was about to begin, and Stiles was nervous as hell. He had never played first line before, he was supposed to last week, but the whole Alpha wolf, nearly got killed saga, got in the way of that. He wasn't even sure if he should play tonight, he was still worried about Lydia and everything that had happened that night. He had spent the past week in the hospital hoping Lydia would be okay. Surprisingly, Jackson was usually there too, as Stiles didn't really think that Jackson gave a toss about her, but maybe he did.

Stiles took a deep breath as he stood on the field. Scott had talked him into playing tonight; he was all pleased with himself having got Alison back and her accepting him as a wolf, so he was extra pushy. Stiles put on his helmet and headed over to the rest of team, ready to play.

It was a cold night, but there were still lots of supporters, including Stiles' Dad. Stiles felt even more pressure to do well, with his Dad watching him. The team broke up from their huddle and moved to their positions. Stiles wasn't too sure on what he had to do, but he knew if he freaked he could just toss the ball to Scott or Jackson.

He looked over to the bench and saw the regular boys who he would usually sit with. He almost felt like he wanted to be back on the bench, just cheering his team on. He shook his head and took a deep breath. The siren started.

Stiles found himself doing pretty well as the game got going, he felt a bit flustered, but once he got warmed up, he was ready for anything. Well maybe not anything. It was five minutes til the end of the game, and Beacon Hills still needed one more point to win the game. For some senseless reason, Danny tossed the ball over towards Stiles.

He caught it, luckily, but it took him a moment to realize that he had caught it. He searched across the field, looking for Scott, to throw it to him. It felt like ages as he searched, while the other team were quickly approaching him. He began to run down the field towards his team's net, hopefully to see Scott on the way. Looking around and running fast Stiles felt like he was in full control, until he collided straight into Jackson. Stiles fell flat on top of Jackson, the force of both of them running, took a beat out of both of them.

Their faces were only inches apart, both of them heavily breathing on each other. Jackson had an annoyed look on his face, one that Stiles knew too well. He had stuffed up and ran into Jackson, probably blowing any more chances on the front line. Except Stiles didn't seem to care, he simply looked Jackson straight in the eye, and found himself smiling. He narrowed his eyes as he thought, he somehow liked being this close to Jackson, and he would have never had thought that in a million years. The stranger thing was that after Stiles started smiling; Jackson's look of disgust was replaced by a sweeter looking smile. Stiles snickered to himself, before realizing that the both of them should probably get up and get back to it.

Stiles pretended to struggle and wrestle with Jackson, to look like he was ready to get back in play. The world around him slowly came back, and he could hear Coach yelling at him, and the crowd mumbling to see what was going on. He got back up on his feet, as did Jackson. For some unknown reason, Stiles still had the ball, maybe he should fall more often, must freak out the other team he thought to himself. Instead of looking for Scott, Stiles knew it was best to get rid of the ball, and pass it to Jackson. He tossed the ball to Jackson, after getting a subtle wink and smile from him as he threw it. Stiles smiled to himself as Jackson ran down the field to score the final point to win the game.

The siren rang out throughout the field, as the crowd cheered and the players put down their sticks. Everyone on Beacon Hills ran straight over to Jackson to cheer him on for winning the game. Stiles stayed where he was and took his helmet off. As the rest of the team surrounded Jackson, Stiles noticed, but no one else seemed to, that Jackson was staring directly at him, never taking his eyes of him.

Stiles felt like he was in elementary school when some looks or points at you, but you swear that they can't be looking at you. He turned around behind him to check, to realize there was no one else there. He turned back to see Jackson laughing at Stiles' innocence. Stiles wasn't sure if he should be freaked out by what had happened in the past few minutes, or if he should enjoy it. All he knew was he couldn't take his eyes off Jackson either.

"Great game dude," Scott said, in the locker room.

"Hey thanks," Stiles replied.

Stiles and Scott stood near their lockers, changing into fresh clothes after a much needed shower. The rest of the players were chatting, mostly about Jackson saving the game. At least Scott could tell that Stiles had something to do with it. Stiles noticed how sincere Scott was tonight, he was usually over obsessing about Alison or something more boring.

"Hey, you still able to come to practice tomorrow night?" Stiles asked.

"Oh damn, I forgot to tell you, Alison and I are going out, the first time since we properly got back together," Scott said, avoiding eye contact with Stiles, knowing how much it meant to him.

Scott had got a few people together to make a band. The school was throwing a little fundraiser for Lydia, and Scott volunteered to help out in any way he could. He got stuck with entertainment, and seeing as though he and Scott dabbled in guitar a few years ago, he thought he could give it a shot.

He just wanted to help Lydia; he didn't care how he did it. But now, typically hormonal driven Scott had bailed out. Stiles thought that this might happen, but he was happy that Scott at least tried to help. Though to make the conversation a little more stimulating, Stiles pretended that Scott wouldn't had bailed on him.

"Scott, come on man you promised. You said you would help. If you don't come to this first rehearsal you'll be wrecking the whole relationship of the band. I'm under a lot of pressure with this band thing you know. It took me a long night of texting everyone to join the band. And now you want to leave. And the band wouldn't be the same. Not that it's ever been something that can be compared to being something different, but still, all bands need two guitarists, it's just sounds wrong. Now you've ruined the whole balance, and we won't sound good, so they won't raise enough money for Lydia, and it will be all your fault Scott," Stiles said, without taking a breath.

"But Alison and I…" Scott said, without even any hesitation.

Stiles laughed as he picked up his backpack, to then shut his locker. Most the players were beginning to leave, as the locker room was getting quieter.

"I knew you'd say that," Stiles said.

"And you made me listen to your whole soppy speech?" Scott said, more surprised than he should be.

"Yeah, it was good wasn't it? Probably too fast, but still good," Stiles said with a grin.

Scott hit Stiles on the arm.

"It's all good, hopefully I can find another guitarist, otherwise we'll just suck," Stiles replied.

"Scott?" Alison said, standing in the door of the locker room.

Scott looked over at her, "Coming."

"I'll see you tomorrow probably, let me know when you find someone," Scott said as he walked over to Alison.

"Yeah, like you care, you're a crappy at it anyway," Stiles said with his tongue poked out.

Scott and Alison had left the room by then, leaving Stiles talking to himself. Or so he thought.

"What is McCall crappy at?" Jackson said, his head peeking from around the locker, interested at anything Scott was bad at.

Stiles hadn't really seen Jackson since they got to the locker room, mostly because Jackson was surrounded. But he had the feeling that as soon as everyone left, especially Scott, Jackson would talk to him and acknowledge him, in his own little Jackson way at least.

"Uh, guitar, he sucks. Me on the other hand, I'm pretty good," Stiles said, blowing on his fingers.

"I'm good too you know, my parents made me take lessons when I was younger," Jackson said.

"Oh well you could join the band," Stiles said with a glint in his eye.

"Who said I wanted to join your sad little band?" Jackson said, almost smirking as he talked.

"I never said that I wanted you in the band. But it is for Lydia, if that makes my so called band less sad," Stiles replied.

"Well you're band is going to be sad either way, but if it's for Lydia, then I will do it," Jackson said, seriously.

"Thanks that would be really good. We are meeting at my place tomorrow afternoon for practice," Stiles said.

Jackson smiled at Stiles, similar to the grins he showed on the field.

"You ready Stiles?" Mr Stilinski said from the locker room entrance.

"Yeah Dad," Stiles replied, and headed over to the door.

"Great game by the way, you really saved the game," Jackson said randomly as Stiles walked away.

Stiles turned back around to face Jackson, "Uh, thanks," Stiles replied, confused. Jackson was being too nice tonight, not that Stiles minded.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Stiles drove to the hospital to see Lydia. He went everyday, sometimes twice a day. Because he wasn't family, he wasn't allowed to sit with her, but he could watch her through the glass. Sometimes he got some information out of the doctors and nurses, but he had to really work at it. He liked watching her, not in a weird way; she just looked so peaceful as she slept. It made Stiles feel better about every shitty thing in his life, watching her breathe in and out.

"We are about to give her a wash, so we are going to close the curtains. We won't be long, so take a seat," a nurse said to Stiles.

"Oh okay," Stiles said and shuffled over to a row of seats by the wall.

He had been there for about an hour, and had other things to do, but he just didn't feel like leaving yet. Lydia's parents were hardly ever there, Stiles thought that maybe they just didn't know how to look at their child like that, sick in hospital. That was another reason why he stayed around for so long, to be there for her.

"Hi," Jackson said as he approached Stiles.

Jackson looked half asleep, shuffling towards the curtain covered window, with his hands slouched in his hoodie pockets.

"What's going on?" Jackson said, slightly alarmed by the closed curtain.

"They are giving her a wash, take a seat, they'll be done soon," Stiles said, relaxed.

Jackson ran his hands over his face and sighed, it looked like he thought something was seriously wrong. He sat down next to Stiles and waited in silence. Stiles felt this unbearable awkwardness between them, and wondered if Jackson felt it too. Whatever that happened last night on the field, had stirred something up in Stiles, he liked it, he just wasn't sure what it was.

"How long have you been here?" Jackson asked, randomly.

"Not long," Stiles lied.

"You're here a lot though aren't you?" Jackson said bluntly.

"Yeah, and so are you," Stiles replied, just as bluntly. He felt like Jackson was leading up to something, something that Stiles couldn't be bothered getting into.

Yes, he liked Lydia, he liked her a lot and for a long time. He still couldn't get over that he could take her to the formal, and how she actually had a decent time with him. But he knew that she still had feelings for Jackson, and he probably never had a chance with her. He still cared about her, and so did Jackson by the looks of things. Stiles couldn't understand why Jackson would break up with her, she is so beautiful and smart, and Jackson couldn't probably do any better. Lydia could do a million times better than Jackson and Stiles himself, but still.

They didn't talk again, just sat together in silence. Waiting over fifteen minutes, they were both quite comfortable in the seats, their hands dangling down below the seat. Stiles tilted his head back and just thought about Lydia some more, totally comfortable in his surroundings, even though it was a hospital. He dangled his arms back and forth, as he couldn't keep still. He jerked his head down once he noticed he accidentally brushed his hand against Jackson's. A tingle went through his body, similar to last night. He slightly moved his hand away from Jackson's, not to make any sudden movement. He quickly turned his attention to see if he noticed, freaking out to what Jackson would do if he saw how red in the face Stiles had become. Jackson completely had his head turned in the other direction, watching some people down the other end of the ward. Stiles rolled his eyes in a relief and turned his head back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

What happened next, he did not expect at all, Jackson grabbed onto Stiles hand, and squeezed tight. Stiles opened his eyes but didn't turn his head. Jackson still had his head turned away, but was obviously conscious of what his hand was doing. Stiles didn't blink for a few seconds, trying to process it all through his mind. He smiled at himself, before deciding to squeeze Jackson's hand back. They remained like that for a long while, neither of them acknowledging it. Stiles felt at ease, it was nice, comforting almost. It wasn't until the nurse came out of Lydia's room that they both pulled away from each other looking at each other, like nothing had ever happened.

Stiles and a few students from school set up their gear in Stiles' garage that afternoon. They managed to fit a drum set, a keyboard and room for Stiles and the bass player. His Dad wasn't too keen on all the noise and he potential of the neighbors complaining, which is why he went out for the afternoon. They were all ready to start practicing, but Jackson hadn't arrived yet.

"He's not coming Stiles, can't we just start?" said James, the drummer.

"He said he would come, just chill out for a few minutes okay?" Stiles replied to them all.

Stiles sighed, Jackson seemed so sincere about yesterday, so much that Stiles thought Jackson might have a heart after all and would help him out. At that moment Stiles heard a loud engine roar down his street, he smiled at himself, fully aware of who he was.

"Told you guys," Stiles said, practically beaming.

Jackson casually walked into the garage, completely defining the term fashionably late. He was holding onto to a black Gibson Les Paul, like it was nothing.

"Is that, is that real?" Stiles said, with his mouth wide open. He looked down to his now sad looking Stratocaster that he bought at a thrift shop for $20.

"Yeah, so what?" Jackson said like it was no big deal.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at Jackson and shook his head.

"Can we start now?" James said, growing more impatient.

"Uh, yeah, we'll go through the songs that we discussed and go from there. Jackson you know these songs?" Stiles said pointing to a list set list of mostly popular rock songs on a music stand.

"No, but I'm sure I'll figure it out," Jackson said confidently.

He did easily figure them out, Stiles couldn't believe how much of a natural Jackson was, he seemed like he would suck with anything creative. Little did Stiles know that everything Jackson did in his life, he made sure he was really good at it, the best even. His parents may have made him take lessons, which he hated, but he just couldn't let himself fail at it.

The rest of the band stopped complaining about Jackson's cockiness once he got settled into a few solos, they were just as impressed as Stiles. Jackson looked more attractive with a guitar around his body, Stiles noted throughout. The way he could play his guitar just made Stiles see him in a completely different light, the same one he had seen this morning at the hospital and last night on the field.

One of the songs required the whole band to sing, as it needed extra harmony. Everyone, had brought their own microphones and stands for themselves, except for Jackson, as he wasn't as prepared as them. They played through the verse with ease, and when the chorus approached everyone took their mark at their microphones. Both Stiles and Jackson shared a microphone, both leaning in, face to face, their guitars inches apart. It wasn't until a few lyrics in that Stiles felt that tingling feeling he felt earlier. He was so close to Jackson, their mouths so close, only the microphone separating them. He could feel the warmth of Jackson's breath as he sang. He tried not to look at Jackson at first, and rather focus on his guitar or look into the distance.

The first chorus ended and they both pulled away quickly and broke into another riff. Stiles had never wanted to play so fast through a verse before, he just wanted to return to the microphone. He glanced at Jackson for a moment, and received a slight smirk from Jackson. Stiles thought he was probably thinking into it too much, but maybe Jackson wanted to be close to him too.

Stiles couldn't seem to distract his eyes from Jackson during the next chorus. He tried to focus on his playing, but found himself drawing his eyes up to Jackson. He looked up at Jackson eyes, only inches away from his own, and saw Jackson already looking directly into his. Stiles had to stop himself from smiling or laughing, so he could keep singing the lyrics and not let the rest of the band know. Jackson winked at Stiles before pulling away and leading into another perfectly played guitar solo. He looked at Stiles again, his eyes almost teasing Stiles, never looking at his guitar or his playing, completely fixated on Stiles.

Stiles was happy how the band rehearsal went, most of the other members were glad that Scott pulled out and Stiles got Jackson on board. Even though Jackson was still a total dick to all of them, they appreciated his playing.

"Thanks guys, I think we will be really good when he play next week," Stiles said to everyone as hey packed up their stuff.

They all left quite quickly, leaving only Stiles and Jackson in the garage. Stiles took off his guitar and started to pack away his own gear. Jackson remained there with his guitar on, and decided to compare his guitar with Stiles.

"How can you play with this piece of shit?" Jackson asked, too scared to even touch Stiles guitar in case it fell apart.

"It's good enough for me," Stiles said, honestly.

"You are a good player though, I thought you would suck," Jackson said, staring at Stiles while he packed up.

"Thanks for the support dude," Stiles said sarcastically.

Jackson smirked and didn't say anything for a while. Stiles almost felt uncomfortable, why was he still hanging around, the others couldn't leave in more of a hurry. Stiles was getting mixed signals from Jackson, hell he was getting mixed signals from himself, he had no idea what had happened in the past 24 hours. Maybe Jackson had felt the similar things Stiles had in those moments; his eyes definitely looked like he did. Though maybe he was just playing Stiles and it was all a big trick to make Stiles feel like shit. All these thoughts ran through Stiles' fast mind, it was driving him crazy.

"We need to talk…" Stiles said out of the blue, to be interrupted by Jackson.

"About what?" Jackson said with a smirk as he set his guitar down next to Stiles'.

"About you and me, on the field, this morning at the hospital and just now with the microphone. Maybe I'm being a total spazz, but I don't know, I think something is going on..."

Jackson was slowly approaching Stiles, as Stiles continued in a nervous rant.

"…The way you've been looking at me, the way I may or may not have been looking at you. Either you're pulling my strings or I'm looking into it too much, or just probably shouldn't be talking about it at all..." Stiles continued.

"You talk too much," Jackson said and quickly lent into Stiles for a passionate kiss.

The kiss took Stiles by surprise, his eyes widened and he forgot to take a breath. Jackson certainly knew what he was doing, he pressed deep into Stiles' lips, nibbling at them as he placed his hands gently onto the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles loved the coarse feeling of Jackson's lips against his own, it felt rough, yet it felt right. Stiles' slowly opened up his mouth to let Jackson deeper in.

Stiles' mind was doing somersaults in his head, he couldn't believe was what happening, he liked it though; he could feel a shift in his pants straight up. Jackson let out a soft moan as his tongue fell into Stiles' mouth, intertwining with Stiles' tongue. Stiles grabbed onto Jackson's hair to add more pressure and grip. He scrunched his cheeks as the kiss fell into a more intense and passionate affair. Both of them breathed heavily on each other, as they kiss lasted a long while.

Jackson pulled his lips away from Stiles' abruptly, but still left his hands gripped onto Stiles' neck. He looked intensely at Stiles and took Stiles' breath away with a smouldering smile.

Stiles took a few much needed breaths, "So I'm guessing that…"

Jackson bit his bottom lip, "Yeah", and lent back in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long session of passionate making out, Jackson picked up his guitar and started to walk out of the garage like nothing had ever happened. Stiles stood there completely dumbfounded, his lips burning from the roughness of their kiss.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
Jackson swung around and smirked.  
"You, my place, tonight, and we can finish 'talking'" Jackson replied with the biggest grin on his face.

Stiles put his hands on his hips to stop himself from toppling over.  
"Okay, sure, sounds good, yep" Stiles replied trying to sound as casual as possible but dismally failing.

Stiles remained in the garage nodding to himself as Jackson jumped in his car and sped off. Stiles rubbed his head really hard and laughed to himself, what the hell had just happened? He just kissed Jackson Whittlemore for god's sake. And man did he like it, a lot. He felt like his whole body was on fire. All of his birthdays and Christmases rolled into one package. He hardly breathed throughout it and he was having trouble trying to breathe now.

He paced back and forth the garage, unable to keep still. His mind was shooting all these questions at him a hundred miles an hour; it was hard to keep up. Okay so the kiss was magical, wonderful and other large adjectives. But it was with Jackson, a guy who is usually a jerk. A jerk to everyone and usually a complete ass to Stiles. He was good looking, actually ridiculously good looking, and was kind of charming when he wanted to be. But Stiles was starting to see another side of him, a side that maybe no one really knew. A Jackson who was considerate, talented and an amazing kisser.

'Wait, Jackson is a jerk and also a guy', Stiles suddenly thought. A guy? Stiles never really thought any of that once his emotions took over. Does this mean his gay now? Does this mean that his gay for Jackson? What would he tell his Dad or Scott or Lydia?  
"Shit Shit Shit! Lydia!"

Out of all the things Stiles had completely omitted from his mind in the last few minutes, Lydia was one of them. What the hell was he thinking, he loved Lydia, and just wanted her to be happy. Him making out with Jackson probably won't help with that.

Stiles was breathing heavier now and he felt light headed. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack. He crouched down on the ground and tried to take deep breaths. He needed someone to talk to all this about otherwise his head was going to explode. He obviously couldn't talk to Jackson about it, though he thought what if Jackson is going through the same stuff. Probably not, because Stiles over thought everything.

No way in the world would he talk to his Dad about this, and Scott would freak out and not even understand what Stiles was feeling. Who else could he ask? Stiles rubbed his hand over his mouth and thought. His head shot straight up and his eyes became focused as a thought popped into his mind.

Derek?

Stiles shivered at the thought, he was scared of him, mostly because of the werewolf thing. But he did trust him, for some reason. He knew what Jackson was like and how Stiles' mind worked, all he had to was listen and tell Stiles to stop freaking out, or to freak out, Stiles wasn't sure.

Stiles got up from the ground and rushed over to his jeep parked outside the garage. Before he knew it he was standing out the front of Derek's house on the woods. The adrenaline throughout this body had taken full control of him; he couldn't even remember getting there.

"Derek? You there? I need to talk to you," Stiles yelled towards the house. He hadn't spoken for a while, his mouth felt so dry.

Stiles stared at the house waiting for some sort of reply.

"What do you want?" Derek said, standing behind Stiles.

Stiles almost jumped out of his skin, and his nerves were already out of whack.

"Jesus Christ!" Stiles replied as he turned around to face Derek.

"I could smell you, as soon as you jumped out of your jeep," Derek replied.

"Gee thanks. I need to talk to you," Stiles said.

"Shoot," Derek replied.

"I need to talk about it about I don't want to," Stiles said shuffling his feet.

Derek had a concerned look on his face, "Is it about the pack? Something to do with Scott?"

"No nothing like that, it's about me actually."

Derek could see that Stiles was struggling to get the words out, which was very strange for him.

"Come over here and sit," Derek said and pointed to the front porch.

Stiles sighed and headed over. He was almost surprised that Derek was being nice, but very relieved. The both of them sat down next to each other on the porch steps.

"Jackson and I kissed," Stiles said after a short silence.

"Woh," Derek said and immediately stood up and started to back away.

"Sit down and let me finish or I swear to god I will find every bit of silver in this crappy town and put it in you," Stiles said very sternly. He was surprised how stern he was, it worked though. Derek sat straight back down to Stiles and showed full attention.

"Look I have no one to talk to, I'm not talking to my Dad about this and Scott wouldn't even understand"

Derek nodded, he totally understood what Stiles was saying.

"Just let me talk then you can do what you want. Yeah so we kissed, just before and it was awesome. And I don't know if it should be awesome, because it's Jackson and he is usually a total jerk, and he is a guy and I thought I was in love with Lydia. He wants me to go to his place tonight and I really want to but then I think I shouldn't. I'm thinking about it too much aren't I" Stiles said in one breath.

"Am I allowed to talk now?"

Stiles nodded and faced Derek.

"First off don't threaten me again, I can kill you in a second. And yes you do think too much, you sound like a teenage girl, worrying about every little thing. But okay, completely ignoring Lydia, do you like Jackson?"

"Yeah I think so," Stiles said with a smile.

"And ignoring that Jackson is a guy and all that, you don't care?"

"No."

"Have you felt gay for anyone else?"

"Only you," Stiles said and placed his hand on Derek's thigh.

Derek's eyes widened and were beginning to turn red as he pushed Stiles hand off his thigh.

"I'm kidding, geez, remind me not to confess my feelings towards you again," Stiles said poking his tongue out.

Derek took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders.

"Watch it Stiles. But you like him, and you don't seem to care about anything else. So just stop thinking about it all and go with your gut. Okay?"

Stiles wanted to laugh at Derek, but he was actually right, imagine that. Classic Stiles to freak out about the littlest things.

"You're right, I think."

"What the hell made you want to talk to me about it?"

"Well you scare me, but I trust you."

"Sure. Okay well you don't need to talk to me about it again, just go with your gut. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks," Stiles said and placed his hand on Derek's thigh again.

"Don't touch me."

Stiles arrived at Jackson's house at 8, hoping that wasn't too early or too late. He told his Dad he was hanging out with Scott and told Scott he was hanging out with his Dad. Neither of them needed to know what was going on, not yet anyway. Jackson's car was the only car parked in his driveway. Stiles remembered hearing weird stories about Jackson's parents over the years. They were always working and never home, yet they put this insane amount of pressure onto Jackson. Maybe that's why he was such a jerk all the time, pissed off by his parents.

Stiles slowly reached the front door and knocked three times, and then hit his head with his fist three times. He could feel another panic attack coming on, but he just took a few deep breaths and thought about what Derek said, just go with your gut.

Jackson opened the door in his own good time, and looked gorgeous as ever. He smiled at Stiles before guiding his hand inside to ask Stiles in. Stiles gulped and then headed in. just be yourself Stiles, well maybe not too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson had set up the living room with some beers and pizza. He had the TV on low, with some sort of sports game on. Maybe Jackson just wants to be buddies, and that kiss was something else. Maybe he just invited him over for pizza, and did actually want to talk. Stiles smiled politely at Jackson to hide that the fact that he was analyzing everything. Go with your gut Stiles, he thought to himself. You like him and I think he likes you, just act natural, he thought.

"You like pizza?" Jackson asked as they both approached the couch.

"Yeah, a lot," Stiles said and screwed up his eyebrows, wondering if that had too much meaning to it.

"Sit," Jackson said, having already sat down on the couch, with Stiles standing dumb founded above him.

"Oh, right, sorry," Stiles replied and sat down next to Jackson.

Jackson turned his whole body around to face Stiles, their knees touching. He placed his hands firmly onto Stiles' shoulder.

"You're freaking out aren't you, I can tell," Jackson said, friendly as ever.

"What? No, no I'm not. Okay. I am," Stiles admitted.

"That kiss this afternoon, that was…" Jackson said.

"…hot!" Stiles interrupted.

Jackson smirked, his eyes staring directly into Stiles. It made Stiles almost melt, he felt safe and comfortable when Jackson would like at him like that. All the shit with the werewolf's and packs, just didn't seem to bother him when Jackson's eyes looked into his.

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry I had to leave, I kind of freaked a bit," Jackson said.

Stiles felt the weight lift from his shoulders; he was so pleased that Jackson was freaked out too. It made him feel a whole lot better about his panic filled afternoon. He placed his hands onto Jackson's shoulders too.

"I freaked out too. It was good though," Stiles replied, worried that he shouldn't have said that the kiss was good.

Jackson smiled, much to Stiles' relief, "It was good, and I was hoping that maybe we could…"

"Do it again?" Stiles finished Jackson's thoughts.

"Yeah. I mean we can take it slow, or take it fast, totally up to you."

Stiles slowly repositioned his hands down to Jackson's waist. Jackson smirked and moved his hands to cup the back of Stiles' neck. They stared at each other for a moment, the eye contact and dual smiling, was almost as good as a kiss. Jackson slowly leaned into towards Stiles to initiate a kiss, before Stiles pulled away.

"We better eat the pizza before it gets cold," Stiles said, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Jackson sighed but complied with Stiles, and grabbed a slice of pizza and devouring it, before he could say anything to Stiles to change his mind. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate the pizza and drank the beers Jackson had prepared. They both stared at the television, while exchanging quick glances at each other, for reassurance.

Stiles was glad he had made them eat the pizza first before getting into anything, it gave him a chance to fully prepare himself. Though now that they had both told each other that they enjoyed what happened earlier that afternoon, Stiles had already began to feel relieved about it all. He had no idea to how this whole thing would pan out, and how it would affect his life. He had no idea if he could or would tell Scott or his Dad about any of this, and his feelings towards Lydia were simply tossed aside for the time being, as it all was becoming too complicated for him. All he knew was that he liked Jackson and Jackson liked him, and his gut was probably right all along.

Though now a new set of nerves had washed over him, they had both finished the pizza and Stiles was up to the last mouthful of beer. How was the rest of the evening supposed to happen? He didn't want to be open; then again he didn't want to not be open for anything. Stiles flashed a nervous smile to Jackson. It looked like Jackson had a similar look on his face, which Stiles thought he would never see on him. Jackson was always so confident and sure of himself, Stiles felt like he was beginning to see a more vulnerable and real side of him.

Jackson rose from the couch to clean up the remnants of the food. Stiles stood up quickly and decided to help Jackson, to give him something to do. He followed Jackson into the kitchen to chuck out the empty boxes and bottles. Jackson's house was ridiculously expensive; everything was designer and completely spotless. They both stood in the kitchen, looking at each other with no plan on where to go with it all.

"You look tense," Jackson noted.

"What? Me, tense? No, not at all. I'm good, I'm fine," Stiles stuttered.

Jackson almost laughed as he rolled his eyes. He quickly grabbed Stiles by the waist and swiftly began to kiss him. Again, Stiles was taken by surprise, but he quickly got into it. He grabbed onto Jackson's hair, he enjoyed gripping onto it and running his fingers through it as the kiss grew deeper. Jackson definitely knew was he doing, as Stiles' could feel the repercussions of the kiss throughout his body. Stiles bit down on Jackson's lower lip, enthralled in the passion of it all. He tugged at it, and heard Jackson softly moan because of it. Jackson's tongue quickly gained entry into Stiles' mouth and circled around Stiles' tongue. Stiles mimicked Jackson's movements and connected his tongue with his own. Jackson's hands were increasing their pressure onto Stiles' hips, moving back and forth in rhythm of the kiss.

By hardly breaking their kiss, Jackson tried to communicate with Stiles.

"Upstairs?" Jackson panted.

Stiles nodded very enthusiastically, moving Jackson across the kitchen floor towards the front of the house where the stairs were. They gripped onto each other more tightly as they shuffled up the stairs. Stiles was impressed with their team effort of never breaking their kiss. Jackson led them down the hallway and pushed his bedroom door open. He pushed them both down onto the bed, with Stiles positioned on the top of him. Stiles put his hands underneath Jackson's shirt, and ran them up and down his back. Stiles loved Jackson's weight on top of him, he felt warm and safe, and incredibly comfortable. Now that they were completely on top of each other, Stiles could definitely feel the hardness of Jackson intertwined with his own. They both had trouble keeping in their moans, as they breaths grew more infrequent as the kiss grew in intensity.

"You wanna keep going?" Jackson asked, pulling away from Stiles.

"Yeah, I do," Stiles said, looking deep into Jackson's eyes.

"I haven't done anything like this before," Stiles slowly admitted. He didn't care if he sounded like a tool, he felt like he could be honest with Jackson now, without Jackson laughing or judging him.

"Either I have I. I mean with a dude," Jackson replied.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Stiles said with a grin and winked at Jackson.

Stiles grabbed onto Jackson tightly and flipped him over so that he was now on top of Jackson. Stiles thrusted himself on top of Jackson, with his knees on either side of him, their groins together. Jackson lifted himself up and pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. Stiles almost opened his mouth in shock as he realized how buff and gorgeous Jackson was. He knew he was fit and all, but now he was so attracted by it. He ran his hands up and down Jackson's chest, gripping onto all of Jackson's perfectly toned abs.

He grinned at Jackson's enjoyment of it all, before leaning down to him for another kiss. Whilst connecting his lips with Jackson's, Stiles reached out for Jackson's hands and stretched them out away from their bodies. Their fingers intertwined and squeezed together, as Stiles moved his lips down Jackson's neck, sucking and biting at his skin. He guided his lips down Jackson's chest, placing small kisses all over Jackson's chest. Jackson arched his back because of the pleasure, his chest moving up higher as Stiles moved down. He squeezed Jackson's hands tighter the more either of them showed any pleasure.

Stiles had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he just did what he thought he would like if this would happen to him. Stiles kissed around Jackson's belly button and around the top of Jackson's pants, to tease him and make him beg for something more. Stiles tried to hold onto Jackson's hands for longer, but Jackson's desire took full strength as they quickly moved down to his pants and pulled them down in one quick move.

Jackson's cock darted straight up as he pulled his pants completely off. Jackson dragged Stiles down towards his face and drove straight in for a much needed kiss. The kiss became sloppy but increasingly passionate compared to the ones before it. Jackson pulled Stiles' t-shirt off him, so he could feel the warmth of Stiles' skin against his own. He opened his eyes for the first time in a while and made direct contact with Stiles' eyes. Their eyes spoke more than either of them could; Jackson was absolutely ready to take the next step.

Stiles moved his way down Jackson's chest again, this time with more precision, before reaching down to Jackson's cock. Stiles placed his mouth over the tip and began to move it up and down, slowly. As soon as his mouth made contact Jackson roared with desire, his back completely arching, his hips thrust into the air. Stiles looked up towards Jackson, to see his eyes closed and his face filled with ecstasy. Stiles continued doing what he was doing, moving up and down, and sometimes circling his tongue around the pre-cum filled tip. He could feel himself getting harder as Jackson moaned deeper. Stiles moved faster, whilst using his hands to help with the job. Jackson cried out louder and louder, as his chest heaved in and out.

"…Stiles," Jackson managed to say.

Stiles removed his mouth and used his hands more, gliding them up and down faster than ever. Jackson tilted his head back into the pillows and squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a very long moan as he finally came all up his chest and on Stiles' hands. Stiles watched Jackson in a complete high; he looked like he was in a different world.

Jackson slowly composed himself and opened his eyes to see Stiles' staring at him with a sweet smile. He grabbed Stiles by the neck and pulled him in very thankful and adoring kiss. Stiles could taste the sweat, as he licked and nibbled at Jackson's lips. Jackson pulled his lips away, leaving their noses and foreheads connected, each of them sharing each others breaths.

"Your turn," Jackson said, completely out of breath.

Jackson picked up Stiles by the waist and flipped him onto his back to be completely on top of him. He pulled off Stiles' pants and underwear straight off first, allowing them both to be naked together. All of Stiles' insecurities had completely vanished with Jackson; he didn't care about anything, only Jackson. Jackson followed the same direction as Stiles' starting from the neck and moving down his chest. Stiles found that Jackson was more patient and delicate as he kissed down Stiles' chest, which made Stiles' want grow more and more. He seemed to know what he was doing, as Stiles felt so good under Jackson's full control. Jackson moved down towards Stiles' groin and slowly licked around the area Stiles wanted him to pay the most attention to.

After what felt like years, Jackson finally aimed his mouth towards Stiles' cock. Stiles had never felt so much pleasure before, his hands gripped onto the blankets beside him because he could hardly take it all in. Jackson did similar movements Stiles had done only moments earlier, except he was gentler. His mouth moved up and down slowly, yet it proved most effective, as Stiles could already feel himself wanted to release. Jackson put Stiles' whole package into his mouth, the tip of it reaching the back of Jackson's mouth. Stiles tilted his head back, the pleasure almost unbearable. He grabbed onto Jackson's shoulder blades, his finger nails grazing Jackson's skin.

Jackson then moved his mouth up and down faster, until Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He screamed out, as Jackson took his mouth off and used his hands to finish the job. Stiles head completely span as he came. Now, he hadn't felt so much pleasure before. His whole body ceased, all he could feel was the pleasure, nothing else entered his mind, as he flew into something else. He slowly returned from the ecstasy to find Jackson nibbling at his neck.

Stiles opened his eyes and pulled Jackson in for another kiss. He had never felt this close to any one in his entire life. He darted his tongue into Jackson's mouth, swirling it around as their lips smacked together. They pulled themselves away from each other, as Jackson placed himself directly opposite to Stiles. They were both completely spent, both of them breathing heavily. Jackson grabbed onto Stiles hand and squeezed hard. Stiles reached over and planted a kiss onto Jackson's cheek, before resting his head into the nook of Jackson's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke up the next morning, still with Jackson, still nuzzled comfortably beside. It was 8.30am, he had accidentally stayed the whole night. He was completely exhausted from the wonderful events of the night before, and truth be told didn't really want to leave Jackson's side. It wasn't til he checked his phone that he began to panic. He had 14 missed calls, 9 from his Dad and 4 from Scott. He quickly shot out of bed and began to get dressed, finding all his clothes scattered on the ground. As he was rummaging around, Jackson slowly stretched, waking up.

"What time is it?" Jackson said with his eyes closed.

"8.30, I have to go," Stiles muttered.

Stiles grabbed his shoes, and made sure he had his phone in his palm so he could call Scott as soon as he got in the car.

"I'll see you later?" Stiles said, at Jackson's door.

Jackson cleared his throat, obviously wanting something from Stiles. Stiles rushed over towards the bed and threw himself down so that their faces were together. He planted a quick yet soft kiss on Jackson's lips.

"Yes, you will," Jackson replied with a grin on his face.

Stiles jumped back up and headed out the door. He didn't wipe the smile off his face until he got into his jeep and realised that he needed to come up with a pretty good lie to both Scott and his Dad.

He called Scott first, to get his story straight to his Dad. Assuming his Dad still thought that he was at Scott's house, perhaps his lie worked. Scott picked up on the first ring.

"Where the hell are you?" Scott said, bluntly.

"I fell asleep at the hospital watching Lydia, so my phone was turned off. Did my Dad call you?" Stiles said, quiet happy with his cover story. He had done it before, why not do it again.

"Yeah he did, he said that you told him you were with me. I told him you were, but said you couldn't talk."

"Thanks dude, I'll come see you later."

Next Stiles called his Dad, he too answered on the first ring.

"Stiles? Why didn't you answer my calls?" Mr Stilinski asked.

"Sorry Dad, I spent the night at Scott's and my phone died," Stiles replied, hoping that would cover himself.

"Call me next time, I had no idea what you were doing."

Stiles knew exactly what he was doing, "Sorry. I'll be home soon."

Stiles stayed in his bedroom for most of the morning. He laid on his bed, with his hands behind his head, staring the ceiling. This time yesterday he was freaking out about Jackson with his thoughts racing through his mind. Now he was the complete opposite, very composed and almost pleased with himself. He had the best night of his life with Jackson last night, everything rolled into one.

Only a few days ago he couldn't give a toss about Jackson, he didn't like him and just kept out of his way. Now he couldn't get him off his mind, he really liked him and had never really had feelings like that for someone before. Except for Lydia. Shit Lydia. Stiles was so caught up in the moments of last night that he had completely forgotten about her. He felt so bad for erasing her from his mind that easily. Sure, he still loved her, and probably always would, but with Jackson, it felt different. It was real, and deep down, even though he'd hate to admit it to himself, maybe he and Lydia would never get together.

Stiles collapsed onto his bed - He felt exhausted but exhilarated, his mind was running through the last 24 hours over and over again. He could hardly keep the smile off his face, it was a challenge doing so when he was talking to his Dad.

Another thought that crossed his mind was lying to him and Scott too. What was he really lying about, the fact that he was out all night or that he was with a boy and that he loved it? Stiles always thought he was straight, he never thought he would have to tell people that he wasn't. But then again, was he even gay? He really liked Jackson and loved being with him last night, but does that make him gay - or in fact what does make someone gay?, he thought to himself.

Stiles took a much needed breath - tried to calm himself down, too many questions - too many answers, too much of everything.

Somehow Stiles slept for most of the morning, lying on his stomach with his head and feet dangling over the sides of the bed.

He was awoken by a text message. It was from Derek.

"I don't want to know - but how did it go last night?"

Stiles smiled at the message, it still freaked him out that Derek was being nice to him and almost cared.

"I'll come see you," Stiles replied.

Stiles was expecting a reply for Derek saying he didn't want that much information - but rather he found him leaning on his front porch. Stiles jumped out of the car and headed over to Derek, at the bottom of the porch stairs.

"What happened? Or do I not want to know?" Derek asked running his hand over his brow.

"You probably don't want to know - but it was amazing, out of this world."

"Ew, but good" Derek replied, relieved that Stiles didn't look like he was going to go into more detail. It wasn't what they were doing were gross, just the fact that he knew both reasonably well and it was going to take some getting use to.

"Did you come all the way over here to tell me that?"

"No, but I'm a wreck otherwise. Had to lie to my Dad and to Scott - my mind is going crazy - thinking too much."

"Isn't that normal?"

"Well yeah but it's usually something I figure out - this is somehow too hard - and my mind is now overworking itself."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I don't know - I guess I don't know what I'm doing - I think I may love him."

Stiles sat on the porch steps, feeling defeated.

Derek sighed and moved down next to him.

"Jackson is your first love right?"

Derek stared straight ahead into the horizon, to avoid any eye contact; he didn't know why he was being this nice.

"Lydia was or is, I don't know."

"You love her yes, but she is your lifelong crush - I'm presuming its different with Jackson - because he likes you too and you have been together," Derek cleared his throat.

"Why are you being so helpful and nice, it's freaking me out."

Derek turned to look at Stiles with a small smile. "I've had similar experiences when I was your age - no not with a guy - but being controlled by feelings of a first love."

Stiles attempted to smirk but was caught by Derek.

"If you ever tell anyone any of this, you'll have much more to worry about than what you do now - okay?"

Stiles still smirked but nodded.

Derek stared back at the horizon, "I loved someone a lot - never mind to what happened in the end - but in the beginning I was so nervous - I liked her so much that I was too afraid to do anything in case I lost her. I had all the same feelings as you, confused, anxious. But I couldn't be honest with her, because I am a werewolf, I was keeping it from her and it killed me. I didn't want to hurt her. And I had no one to talk to, plus I didn't want to tell anyone about it all - I felt like I should be stronger than that, but I ended up doing something I never thought I would do."

"What? What was it?"

"I talked to her - told her everything I had been thinking - turns out she was feeling the same things about us - it brought us closer - to point that I wanted to tell her that I was a werewolf, but that doesn't matter in this case."

Stiles could sense that Derek was leaving a lot of his story out, but he didn't want to pry. "Wow okay - but it's Jackson, as if he would even be thinking about all this."

"You might be surprised. I never thought the girl I loved would either, she was so strong and independent but we are all human - well sort of"

"Okay - I guess you are right. I could try that."

"Are you going to talk to me every single time you have a problem now?"

"Oh well no. I guess not." Stiles said with uncertainty. He never realised that he was probably completely annoying Derek, he got distracted by Derek's niceness.

Derek snickered, "I'm only joking. I'm sure when you talk to him, you won't have any more problems."

"Thanks Derek."

Stiles went to Jackson's house as planned, later that night. Still nervous as hell, but with all the advice from Derek inside him he felt a little more confident about the situation.

As soon as he saw Jackson - he could tell what he wanted to do by the look on his face. He really wanted to do that too, but talking it through would make him feel much better and probably enjoy it even more.

Jackson grabbed his hand gently and guided them upstairs to his bedroom.

Stiles managed to say something, "We need to talk."

Jackson ignored him, exactly how Stiles thought he would.

They got to Jackson's bedroom and Jackson, using his upper body strength through Stiles onto his bed and placed himself on top of him. Stiles welcomed his kisses, they were so warm and passionate, so hot. He was actually grateful that he had a mind that wouldn't turn off that easily - and was able to lift himself off Jackson and try to get him to talk.

"What is it?" Jackson said, still highly in the mood.

"We'll get back to that in a sec, believe me. I just want to talk for a minute."

Jackson rolled his eyes and moved away from Stiles.

"I know - I'm being annoying, I just wanted to get some things into the open - about us - that I'm sure you might want to do as well."

Jackson changed his tune and turned to face Stiles once again. This signaled Stiles that maybe he had Jackson's attention.

"My mind has been going crazy since Friday night... look I really like you. But I don't think I'm gay, I've never liked any other guy like this. The only other person I've loved.. liked.. is Lydia, and that freaks me out too, because I should be there for her, but instead I'm having the time of my life with her ex-boyfriend... I don't..."

Jackson brought Stiles to a stop by grabbing onto his hand. He had such a sweet smile on his face, like he understood every word. Maybe Derek was right.

"I really like you too, you use to annoy the hell out of me, I don't know what happened. I've been thinking about things too…I'm not gay - I've been with enough girls to know that. But it is different with you and I like it. And I want it to continue - I don't know how - if we are couple or whatever , I just want to spend time with you."

Stiles could tell that that took a lot of courage from Jackson to share his feelings like that, he felt privileged that he was able to see him like that.

"What about school and our friends and Lydia? I mean I don't want to tell or whatever - I just want to know what to do."

"I guess we keep school the same for now - see how it goes. I may have told Danny already - just because he is my best friend and I needed someone to talk to. And Lydia - I guess we wait until she wakes up and take it from there - that sort you out?"

Stiles felt so much better - everything was out in the open. Though it did make him second guess himself when he heard that Jackson had told Danny everything. Why hadn't he wanted to be that honest with Scott? But it didn't matter - Derek had been a great help so far, so he probably made a good decision.

"Yes it does. Thank you," Stiles replied and squeezed Jackson's hand tightly.

Jackson stared down at their hands, "I hope we are doing more than that tonight."

"You mean go all the way?" Stiles said quickly.

Stiles closed his eyes and put his hand on his mouth, he couldn't believe how open he had said that. 'Jackson must think that I am taking everything too fast,' Stiles thought. In the past two days Stiles had seen Jackson as someone he didn't like to having strong feelings and sharing a bed with him.

Before he could see any response from Jackson Stiles managed to speak. 'Sorry, that was a bit out there."

Jackson couldn't help but smile, grinning from cheek to cheek, "Yeah."

Stiles stared at Jackson, with feelings of relief and astonishment, "Seriously? I mean do you think we are moving too fast or whatever?"

"We are two teenage boys, all we think about sex, why do think so much into it? Why not just do it?"

Stiles had never liked Jackson so much; he nodded enthusiastically, conjuring up a serious face.

"You are absolutely right, no doubt about it."

**-Sorry for the long delay guys, didn't know where to go from the last chapter. The Derek flashback episode last week sparked me up again and I was able to keep going. Promise not as long as a delay next time - you know what the next chapter brings...! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles paced up and down Jackson's bedroom, while Jackson sat on the bed and watched him, curious.

"Ever since we said that we would do it, you have been acting weird," Jackson noted.

Stiles stopped in his tracks, "Well if we are going to do it, I want to do it right. Even though I don't know how to do it. Look, I'm a virgin alright, and in this situation, you are too. I just think we should go about this the right way."

Jackson grinned, "What did you have in mind?"

"Okay, well, some music and some candles or something. Or is that too much? It's probably stupid."

Jackson stood up and stood face to face to Stiles. He grabbed onto Stiles' hands.

"I just want to be with you. But I want you to be comfortable and happy; I will do anything that you want."

Stiles smiled and softly pecked Jackson's plump lips, "Thank you."

"I'll go check if I have any candles, you choose the music."

Stiles was so over feeling all confused like this, of course he wanted this, a lot. Just he was scared and excited about it all. He felt very shaky and not comfortable. Music and candles would be a nice way to make himself feel better, and also be ridiculously romantic.

He looked through Jackson's vast CD collection, before choosing something he knew was slow and melodic. Jackson was taking longer with the candles than he thought. He didn't know what to do next, should he lay on the bed or maybe take off his clothes? Before he could decide Jackson came back in with a handful of candles and a box of matches.

Stiles remained still while Jackson placed the candles around the room and lit them, one by one. He couldn't understand why he was being that nervous; they had done a lot last night, what was different. But this was a big step, whether it be with a guy or a girl, Stiles was losing his virginity. And in a sense Jackson was too.

Jackson finished lighting the candles and slowly approached Stiles. They stood face to face, staring into each other's eyes without thinking of touching each other. Stiles noticed how patient and kind Jackson was being, ever since they shared all their feelings to one another, Stiles felt a new sense of trust with Jackson.

Stiles grabbed on to the side of Jackson's head and lent in for a much needed and passionate kiss. Stiles felt so alive as the kiss grew more intense, like he had finally made the big step and let go of himself. Jackson's lips were so warm and rough, and Stiles couldn't get enough. Jackson's hands slowly ran down Stiles' back before perching themselves on Stiles' hips. They embraced each other closely, their hard on's touching.

In a quick movement Jackson grabbed onto Stiles' hips and pulled him up allowing Stiles to wrap his legs around Jackson. Stiles gripped onto Jackson's hair as Jackson moved them over to the dresser. He threw Stiles onto it and scooted him to the edge, so their hard-ons were still close.

Stiles loved being so gripped tight against Jackson, he felt safe. The past couple of months had been a roller coaster and that was something different; something more satisfying. Their kiss grew deeper and more intense, as their lips pushed and pulled hard together. Jackson took off Stiles' t-shirt quickly and threw it across the room. He ran his hands up and down Stiles' bare chest, pulsating his muscles with his strong hands.

Stiles' threw his head back on the wall, feeling pleasure as Jackson kissed slowly around his nipples. Gasping he looked at Jackson and moved his head back up so he could return the favor by kissing him. Stiles took Jackson's shirt off too and pressed his palms firmly on Jackson's bare back. As Jackson made his way down Stiles' chest and torso he pulled Stiles closer to him. He pulsated their bodies back and forth to reach more pleasure. Stiles' bit on Jackson's bottom lip as Jackson lifted him up with so much ease and threw them on to the bed. Lying diagonally on the bed, Jackson roughly kissed Stiles, making Stiles' head hit deeper into the firmness of the bed. Stiles moved his hands down to Jackson's waist line and reached in and touched Jackson's ass. Jackson wriggled in desire and quickly prompted for both of them to take their jeans off.

Left with nothing but boxers separating them, they both touched each other closer than before. Their kiss grew deeper as each moment drew to what they had been waiting for. Stiles' loved the feeling of his hard on with Jackson's. As the pleasure increased Stiles couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like with Jackson inside him. Stiles' abruptly paused their passionate kiss and got Jackson's attention, staring deep into his eyes.

"I'm ready," Stiles whispered, breathing heavily, almost out of breath.

Jackson smiled with his eyes and slowly and gently kissed him and started to slide off both of their boxers. Jackson moved down Stiles' body with kisses while slowly bending Stiles' knees to lift his legs up. Reaching away from Stiles', Jackson got a condom from his bed side table. He opened it and began to put it all, all the while looking at Stiles. Jackson lifted Stiles' thighs and ass up to begin, still staring deep into Stiles' eyes. The amount of trust and respect were felt by one another, Stiles not even nervous or anxious about it anymore.

Jackson nodded to Stiles to ask if Stiles' was ready to take the first step. Stiles didn't have to nod to tell Jackson, knowing full well what his answer was. Jackson's cock slid slowly into Stiles, Jackson gripping on to the back of Stiles' legs with such strength, tense in the moment. Stiles let out a moan, filled with pain and pleasure. Jackson looked up at him before slowly moving in further. It felt so tight, it felt so amazing. He moved it all the way in, his stomach flat against Stiles' ass. Stiles was moaning louder but showed no sign of wanting to stop. Stiles' had never felt anything like this before, Jackson was inside of him, and he could feel himself rung with pleasure at every feeling of it. Jackson pushed his cock back out quickly, rocking his head back from the sensation. Stiles' took a deep breath and lunged his hips higher into the air to help Jackson. He wanted to feel that again and again, it felt so good.

Jackson moved faster and faster each time, his muscles tensing at the growing intensity. Stiles pressed his hands against Jackson's moving chest, holding on for any support. Jackson moved back down to Stiles and kissed him still while inside of him. Their kiss was rough and bumpy as they moved so quickly together, yet it was the best kiss of them all. Stiles had never felt so close to someone before, and he was glad it was Jackson. It almost felt like they were one, feeling the same things as one another. Jackson moved back up and cupped his hands over Stiles' chest. He moved in and out faster, overwhelmed with pleasure. They both moaned and panted as they gripped tighter to one another. Stiles could feel it coming, the growing amount of good he was feeling. It was so much better than what he felt the other night, there was nothing to compare this with. They both let out a long moan as they simultaneously came together.

Jackson slide out of Stiles and took off the condom. They rubbed each other's cock, adding onto the high amount of pleasure already. Jackson lent down to be face to face to Stiles' again. He pressed his forehead against Stiles' and pushed their noses together. Stiles ran his hands through Jackson's hair, pushing them closer together. They were both exhausted, all their energy wiped out. Stiles started smiling before laughing under his breath. Jackson looked up at Stiles, curious as to why Stiles' was laughing at a moment like this.

"Oh, nothing. I've just never been happier," Stiles said.

Jackson struck a big grin, making Stiles melt all over again. He loved that he was seeing this side of Jackson. A side where he was happy, sweet and kind, it sort of wished other people could see him like he did, but was secretly happy that he was the only one who did see him like this.

"I love you," Jackson said out of the blue.

Before Stiles' could freak out or think of anything sarcastic he replied, "I love you too."

Jackson pecked Stiles' on the lips before collapsing onto Stiles, his head resting on Stiles' shoulder. He held hands and just stayed together, happy in each other's company.

It may have only been two days since they had been together, but Stiles meant it. All the feelings Stiles' had felt those past couple of days were so strong and new, he knew it had to be love. He didn't know what would happen with them next, all he knew was he wanted to stay with Jackson for a long time.

After a long while of comfortable silence, Stiles' phone rang, still in his jeans pockets on the floor. They both ignored it, too exhausted to move.

"I'll call them back later," Stiles said casually.

The phone rang again and again, before Stiles' thought he should probably answer it. He reached over Jackson and down to the ground where his pants were. It was Scott.

"Hey man, I'm kinda busy," Stiles' said looking at Jackson.

"Lydia is awake. She wants to talk to you. And to Jackson. Do you know where he is? He won't answer my or Alison's calls."

Stiles stared seriously at Jackson, "No. No, I don't know. I'm on my way though. Thanks man."

Stiles hung up and stared at Jackson for a while.

"What is it?"

"Lydia is awake, and she wants to talk to me and you, separately. Scott and Alison have been trying to ring you." Stiles jumped up and frantically started to get dressed.

Jackson reached over and got his phone from his bedside table, he had 4 missed calls.

"Shit. What do you think she wants to talk to us about?" Jackson said and got to get dressed too.

"I don't know, I'm freaking out, what if it's about us?" Stiles said, having trouble putting his t-shirt back on.

Jackson walked over to him and stopped him. He grabbed onto his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"It's alright. Only Danny and Derek know, she wouldn't know. I'm sure it's something else. Don't worry about us for now, let's just see what she wants to say," Jackson said with a calming tone.

**Thanks guys - I would love some reviews :)**


End file.
